janus100fandomcom-20200213-history
Templates
List of templates. See also Category:Templates. Linking in-article links * : link Wikipedia pages ** : italicized link to Wikipedia page ** : similar to but with no #ifexist test ** : same as except italicized link * : link to specific ISBN * : link to another wikia ** : link to Anime/Manga hub page (similar can be done for any other wikia) * : link to wikia page & query * : for any wikia with namespace selected * : superscript link helper ** : quick wikipedia citation template, i.e. cite Wikipedia without tag ** : quick episode citation template ** : quick chapter citation template * dab links: ** / : link to a page with dab term hidden ** / : italicized link to a page with dab term hidden ** / : link to a page with non-dab portion italicized external links section links formats link & text for "External links" section * : link Wikipedia article * : link Community Central wikia (similar can be done for any other wikia) * : link archived pages * : link Wayback Machine archived pages * : link archive.is archived pages * : link Twitter * : link Instagram * : link IMDb person pages template links * : link templates w/ curly brackets template ** : style parameter for use within template ** : style parameter in same way as for us in template docs * : link Wikipedia templates w/ curly brackets * : link Wikia templates w/ curly brackets simple * : full break * : based on , replaces * : for comments and notes to be written in parenthesis in small text * : create columns for list or text * : template used for abbreviations, adds tooltip with full text coding helper templates * : nowiki code - must be subst * : delayed #tag; copy of wikipedia * : display html tag ** : minus * : display template call, used for template documentation, requires ** : minus * : adds specified category only if page is in specified namespace; used within templates ** : adds specified category to non-template pages. ** : adds specified category to pages except specified page. ** : adds specified category to pages except pages with specified base page name. * , , : coding helper templates used within parser functions * : used within to add headers for mobile readers * : italicize display title ** : italicize non-dab portion of display title * : italicizes non-dab part of input; requires * : removes dab term; requires * : trims the end of a given string navboxes * : simple navbox, localized to this wiki * : simple navbox, localized to this wiki * : simple navbox, localized to this wiki * : simple navbar to add to top left corner of navboxes notices * : under construction page notice * : mark an article for deletion * : mark an article as a disambiguation page * : mark an article as needing assistance * : mark an article as a stub * : mark a section as empty * : mark a section as incomplete * : mark a transcript as incomplete * : template is missing documentation * : mark a template documentation as needing assistance rand * : country flag icons (limited by switch) ** see also w:c:dev:Flags * : works with w:c:dev:InputUsername to insert username * : infobox assistant template for TV series wikis, links seasons; flexible but limited to 9 seasons ** requires , , and ; also have doc ** : infobox assistant template for TV series wikis, links seasons; uses #switch, limited in flexibility and too cumbersome after 5 seasons * : quick chapter title lookup based on number ** : version localized to w:c:platinumend ** : link chapter based on chapter number; requires ** : create chapter ; requires , localized to w:c:platinumend * : quick episode title lookup based on number ** : version localized to w:c:lucifer ** : link episode based on episode number; requires *** : version localized to w:c:lucifer ** : create episode ; requires , localized to w:c:lucifer * : displays birth date age; requires , used for infoboxes ** : displays birth date, age, plus age at pilot episode airing; requires & , used for infoboxes, localized to w:c:lucifer ** : calculate age; requires ** : writes out full month name given number * : symbol to mark deceased characters * : content from Wikipedia citation * : fair use image license template * : superscript citation needed notice See also Category:Technical help Category:Templates